RWBY Journey: Déchéance
by Craxuan
Summary: It took two years that felt as long as twenty, but Weiss Schnee finally defended her birthright and became High Queen of the Shiva Kingdom. She believed then that she could shape Shiva into the ideal world she dreamed of. She was wrong.
**Author's Note: This story will be published concurrently with Chains of Glass as a means to explain Weiss Schnee's backstory when she was still High Queen of the Shiva Kingdom. I estimate that it will be around 30,000 words or shorter, and will serve as a foundation to Weiss' behavior and motives in Chains of Glass.**

* * *

" " _Why?" "_

" " _Why did this happen?" "_

" " _All I ever wanted was…" "_

* * *

 **4 Months Ago**

"… Your Highness?"

She blinked once. It would seem that she had dozed off a little, even though she hadn't once done so since the day she ascended to the throne. Abusing her privilege as the monarch, the white clad woman slowly soaked in the pristine hexagonal crystals that lit the ceiling, taking her time to rearrange her thoughts into proper alignment. Then, after making certain that her memory was up to date, Weiss Schnee, High Queen of the Shiva Kingdom, parted her lips thinly and spoke,

"You may rise. Forgive me if I forgo the usual pleasantries, Lieutenant, but pray tell, what is your business here today?"

The throne of Shiva appeared to be a simple five prong construct, except for the fact that it was fabricated completely from pure blue Dust, and on each tip of the prong was a single radiant Dust crystal: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and at the center of them all, White. Just a little further away to each side of the throne were countless rows of seats, shaping ripples of a great half-circle all the way to the end of the hall. The circle was further sliced into thinner pies by three straight lanes to lead traffics of men in and out of the council hall. This building overall was pretty similar to a standard assembly hall except for the throne itself and the rather curious, small rectangular space barred by an invisible energy field in front of the throne. This is the space where every men or women, be it rich or poor, innocent or convict, cultured or unruly, civilian or convict, friend or foe pleads their case to the High Queen of Shiva in the hopes of acquiring assistance, truth seeking, and more often than not, executing justice. Today, a single woman in military outfit knelt on one knee on the stage with a fist to the shoulder as a show of her utmost respect towards the allied monarch of her Kingdom. However Weiss Schnee was not appeased in the slightest, for the woman – _First Lieutenant Winter Snake of the 30_ _th_ _Atlas Special Operations Unit_ – was the last attendee of the day, and historically visitors from Atlas had never been bringers of good news.

"Your Highness," the top of Weiss' forehead wrinkled; she disliked being addressed that particular title, as if she was – _is,_ but as a matter of principle – distinguished from common men, "By orders of General Ironwood, I will be serving as your bodyguard for a year, effective today."

Instantly the room became filled with murmurs. Inspite her lack of tact, Weiss would've liked her if her request wasn't so absurd, "Lieutenant, I am not sure if you're aware, but I have told your General last week that my own men will suffice."

"Ma'am, I was told to inform you this by the General: _Facts do not undo your well being, Weiss Schnee. Your pride will. This is for your own safety, so accept it._ "

"PREPOSTEROUS!" A formidably large and white-haired councilor rose up with a protest, "Absolutely disrespectful! How dare you speak to the Queen in such a way! If you would not have respect for our ruler then you shall be treated as such! Guards -"

"Councilor Adal."

"Yes, my Queen." The old man bowed immediately at her direction; as if his anger earlier was nothing but a mirage. She nodded amiably towards the old man before whispering, "Please."

"As you command, my Queen."

Councilor Adal fell back to his seat. It was plain to everyone what just transpired, but if Winter Snake had a problem with Weiss' indirect rebuke, she did not show it. Weiss gracefully settled her palms together and smiled, "Let us get onto the important things first. Surely you haven't come all the way just to pass me your resume?"

"The North Protector is dead."

Silence. Dead silence. Weiss couldn't remember the last time she lost her composure this badly, but by the time she came to she was on top of her feet, tea spilled across the floor, and the hall in such an uproar that it took a literal ice field to quieten the people. Weiss glared frigidly at the perpetrator before turning towards the councilmen and declared,

"Council adjourned. I will be having a private discussion with our Atlas… agent."

There was no mistaking the totality of her command, and within a minute every men and women dispersed from the hall until Winter and Weiss were the only ones left. Seemingly unperturbed by the penetrating gaze Weiss was shooting at her, Winter asked curiously,

"The pause there before you said 'agent'. What were you going to say?"

Weiss deadpanned without the slightest change of expression, "Talthybius. Jonah. Or if you don't get the reference; Raven. Do you know how tempted I am to ban Atlas nationality from this Kingdom forever?"

Winter chuckled. It wasn't meant to be funny. Weiss scowled in a way that suggested she was about to explode, but the Lieutenant quickly gathered herself and turned serious,

"Three years ago, Professor Ozpin sent us a message notifying that he lost contact with the Protector, and with the utmost haste the General organized a secret search at every location possible, to no avail. However, last Monday our teams finally found something on a small cliff at _Tasarah_ , and after reviewing the transmitted photos there is… no doubt as to her fate. Would you like to see them?"

Weiss demanded, "What are you waiting for then? Show me!"

"Yes, ma'am." The first lieutenant pulled out a silver back scroll from her side pockets and tapped a few keys on a holographic keyboard. A few seconds later, a wide screen winked into existence to display a video of a gravestone half buried in a storm of snow; inscribed on its surface a beautiful rose and beneath it the words:

" _Summer Rose_

 _Thus Kindly I Scatter."_

Weiss Schnee stared at the image for a very long time. The first time she met the Protector was seven years old; when both her parents were still alive. The woman was always wrapped within a white cloak and would not reveal her face even when she was speaking to the King. Although Weiss disliked her for her 'rudeness' at first, somehow the Protector sensed her dissatisfaction and with an apologetic smile, offered her a crepe as a way to make amends. She would never forget the beatific face she saw beneath the cloak. Although that was the first and last time she saw of her, Weiss had always wanted to meet the Protector once more, to know this legendary Huntress who was praised to be sum of all the good of mankind.

But she was gone. Forever. Weiss rubbed a stiff thumb to her forehead as the Lieutenant's voice resounded once more throughout the hall,

"With your permission, I would like to reiterate the justifications for my employment."

"… Proceed."

"For the past year Grimm activities at the North has grown increasingly erratic due to the Protector's absence. To resolve this, the General believes it critical that the two Kingdoms unite to face the threats that are to come."

"You are not suggesting what you're suggesting."

"Not yet. But a formal alliance may yet be established in the next few years, and Shiva is welcomed to join the United Front Pact."

Weiss barked out a bitter laugh, "I may be seventeen, Lieutenant, but I'm not so young to be duped into joining the council of fools. As for the alliance, pardon me, but when has Atlas ever showed anything resembling good faith?"

Winter looked surprised, if not a bit lack of understanding, "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but how long have you had full control of your Kingdom?"

"Control is such a crude word, but if you must know, my last… suitor… has seen a greater purpose in soldiering at Fort Kaliban last month." Weiss said.

"Not more than a month then. Before that, I must applaud you for coming into power after such a short time," _Yes, it's only took two years, three months, twenty five days and a whole lot of killing before the princess laid claim to her throne. I should hang her._ "But you've answered yourself. Good faith can only be established when both parties are on equal footing. Be that as it may, the General has never lied to you, correct?"

"I do not intend to argue rhetoric with you," Weiss cut her off pointedly and without patience, "In fact, let's stop all this verbal fencing and get straight to the point: Ironwood wants you to work with me."

"That is correct."

"Why?"

"Given past years revelations on various sabotage activities and now the North Protector's downfall, the Inner Circle has come to the conclusion that someone; a group of someones is trying to destabilize the peace among the Kingdoms and incite a war. To what end we are unsure, but – forgive my bluntness – what we do know, is that you may very well be their next target."

Weiss let out a soft sigh upon hearing her answer, but the steeliness in her eyes had only sharpened, "And you believe that you have the skills to prevent that?"

"I do." Winter's answer was so simple, so confident, that Weiss could not help but glance at her, "No one in Special Ops was selected by chance. Give me the opportunity, and I will prove it to you."

"Overconfidence unmake gods."

"If one does not believe in their own capabilities to carry out their work, then how could they ever hope to succeed?"

Weiss clicked her tongue and turned away, but in truth she had already accepted the arrangement. For all his flaws and absolute lack of grace, Ironwood knew very well where her limits lie – _frighteningly well actually, maybe I should switch things up a little –_ and took care to nudge them, but not irreversibly, over the edge. Winter Snake is… okay. Accepting Winter Snake is less than okay, but she won't be nearly as much trouble as the _air fleet_ Ironwood parked outside her castle on the day of her coronation. If the final assassination attempt hadn't actually happened she would've blasted the bastards all the way back to Hell. She still wanted to. The High Queen looked towards an open window, and noted that the day was already dark. She won't be sleeping tonight.

"Fine. You can stay at your current guest room for the night until I've properly arranged the one next to my bedroom. You will report to me at five tomorrow morning at my private office, and we will speak more about the exact details of your duties then. Now, leave me."

"Your Highness." Winter called out as she turned to walk towards the back. Weiss turned around with wrinkled nose and leaking impatience to hear what the Lieutenant has to say, "Since I am now your bodyguard, I would request that I accompany you to your office; to familiarize myself with your behavior and work schedule."

Weiss narrowed her eyes and spoke dangerously, "You will not. I forbid my own guards from following every step I take, and you are not an exception." She thought the sternness of her words would be enough to deter the Lieutenant, but what came out of Winter's mouth next caught her completely off guard, "Don't worry, I'll be watching over you closely, but you won't ever realize it. A Special Ops who can't hide is no better than a glorified Elite Guard."

" _You will not!_ I don't care if you're Ironwood's daughter, you will absolutely _not_ – hey!" Weiss watched in never-before fluster as the woman bowed once with an enigmatic smile, slipped towards the nearest seats, and abruptly vanished as if she was never here. _Oh dear Spirits, I am going to have a heart attack._ The High Queen ran down the stairs like the wind until she was where Winter disappeared just a few seconds ago, but could not find even a single trace of the woman. But she is still here; Weiss could _feel_ it on her watching due to her connection with the Wind. Weiss had never lost her cool _twice_ in a day ever in her life, and so thoroughly that she didn't even realize that she was swinging her rapier about like a mad woman while shouting on top of her lungs,

" _Winter Snake!_ You will _not_ follow me, you hear me!? If I see even a _trace_ of you around my office, I will _roast_ you alive and stake your head on the main gate! If Ironwood has a problem, I'll roast him as well! Do you hear me!? _Damn your Spirits, answer me!_ "


End file.
